


I'm your Boogie Man

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural, Thir13en Ghosts (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Rating: MatureSummary:  Part of @roxy-davenport Lexie’s SPN Birthday Challenge My prompts were Lucifer x female reader, Fear Kink, and 13 Ghosts13 Ghosts and Supernatural Mashup. You are a hunter investigating a man who seems to be hording ghosts, you call in Sam and Dean and end up running into Lucifer.Pairings/Characters: Lucifer x Y/N, Sam, Dean, Arthur, Cyrus, kidsWord count: 2,402Warnings: language, mild smut, violence





	

**A/N:**

**Beta read by the darlin[@fanforfanatic](https://tmblr.co/mTI5c4rZ9w6Yhv_mryHzW4A)**

I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song 

[White Zombie - I’m Your Boogie Man](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FeAsy48ZtqOI&t=ZGM3YTA2MDE5OWZlYzhkOGMyMTAwNDdkNTIwZTQ2ODllMmU2ODQ0MSx0WEFwNlhXNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159600712359%2Fim-your-boogie-man&m=1)

**None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google**

 

* * *

 

 

 

You had been following the secret exploits of the very rich, and very eccentric Cyrus Kriticos for months. You knew he dabbled in the occult, and your hunter instincts told you his interests ran deeper than the usual nut job. Alarm bells went off inside your head when Cyrus had hired Dennis Rafkin, the renowned psychic so you had begun tailing them both. And what you found had both horrified and excited you.

They were risking life and limb to capture some of the most violent ghosts you had ever come across, and that was saying a lot considering your line of work. You hadn’t been able to get close enough to inspect the spell work they were using, but somehow they were trapping the spirits in cubes scrawled with line after line of intricate Latin. You knew when you were in over your head, so you did the only thing you could think to do. You called in the Winchesters.

You had managed to get a hold of Sam the day Cyrus Kriticos died. You gave the youngest Winchester a list of the ghosts, where they had been collected, and the remains you had already managed to salt and burn without affect. Sam drew the same blanks you had as to how the spell work could contain the ghosts let alone how the ghosts were maintained despite their remains being exorcised. However, he reassured you, if anyone could help put these dangerous ghosts to rest it was them, and plans were made to meet at Kriticos’ house where you knew he was housing the spirits.

You made the long lonely ride out to the isolated house the evening you agreed to meet Sam and Dean, only to be shocked into finding not one, but three other cars that were not the Winchester’s Impala already there. Your mind raced at who could be inside the house made of steel and glass that you considered to be nothing more than a well designed death trap as you jumped from your car to hurry to the front door. You rang the doorbell, beat upon the doors, and finally resorted to shouting yourself hoarse in hopes of getting the attention of those inside. As you considered ramming your car through one of the glass walls, Sam and Dean finally pulled up, the rumbling engine of the Impala alerting you to their presence.

 

 

“Sam… Dean…” You gave them a nod of acknowledgement as they got out of their car.

“Y/N, how many hunters did you call in?” Dean asked, his tone teetering on being put out.

“Just you and Sam… No idea who is in there now, but we need to get them out ASAP…” You kicked a clod of dirt in front of you, feeling exasperated at your lack of Intel.

“Could be Arthur Kriticos, Cyrus’ nephew, inheritance…” Sam started as he approached the house, but trailed off as he began inspecting the Latin inscribed upon the walls.

“Dean… Y/N… We need to get whoever is in there out now… If I’m reading this correctly this whole house is a machine, powered by the dead, rumored to be designed by Lucifer himself… Basileus’ device.” Sam didn’t turn from the wall as he spoke, his eyes still roaming over the writings.

“Sammy what are you talking about?” Dean questioned, a stern, yet confused expression etched upon his face.

“Ocularis Infernum… The eye of hell… This fucking house will open the eye of Hell…” You grumbled as you opened up your car door and brought out a long iron pipe and your shotgun full of salt rounds.

“The eye sees everything Dean, the damned, the blessed… And the person who controls the Ocularis will be the most powerful on Earth.” Sam turned to face his brother as he finished the explanation you had started, his eyes flickering to you as you examined and readied your gun, the iron bar already strapped to her back.

While Sam and Dean spoke in hushed voices you approached the house again. As you tried to examine the walls to check for any visible weaknesses everything about the house began to shift and move. Walls slid down while others opened up, and when a wall suddenly opened up in front of you, you took the dangerous risk of being split in half and jumped in. You rolled your landing, shotgun tucked against your chest, on a solid glass floor covered with the same Latin scrawl as the rest of the glass walls.

You stood and turned to find your way back effectively cut off, with Sam and Dean pounding and shouting on the other side of the glass, though you couldn’t hear a thing. No wonder no one had responded to your shouts earlier, soundproof walls. Taking a steadying breath you put on a brave face and waved your shotgun at the Winchesters before you cautiously stepped out of the room and out of their view. Why had you made that jump by yourself?

“Because you’re a hunter, here to save some people, and kick some ghost ass…” You told yourself, as if the words would somehow chase away the fear of taking on shutting Basileus’ device down by yourself.

You went down several glass hallways, eyes keen and searching for ghost and or human but turned up nothing. You had just cleared the floor you were currently on and were about to head up a flight of stairs to the second floor when a deep, almost unearthly chanting started up. Well that couldn’t be good. So off in the direction of the chanting you went, gun aimed steady in front of you.

What you found made your blood run cold. In the dead center of the house, upon the floor, a place you had neglected to take note of, was the Basileus’ device itself. All twelve ghosts surrounded it on a circling platform, their forms flickering with the power being harnessed from them and drawn into the machine. In the center of the machine, metal bands flew in fast, circling, arches where a young woman and a young boy sat. The only thing that protected them from being sliced apart was the fact they sat in the very center.

 

 

You quickly approached the circle to see if there was any possible way to stop what was happening or to save the children inside the whirling atom of steel, but you were soon distracted by a scuffle taking place off to the side of all the chaos. It seemed Cyrus was not dead after all as he beat upon a younger man, that for his resemblance had to be his nephew. Just as you were about to blow some rock salt into Cyrus’ back the chanting that had filled the room began to falter and warp, as if someone were scratching a recording. That mere slippage of the chanting released the ghosts from their hold, and as one they moved to attack Cyrus.

“Come on Arthur, we gotta get you and your kids out of here…” Swiftly you moved to collect Arthur who lay bloodied on the glass floor, even as the ghosts hauled Cyrus up over their heads and hurled him into the rotating bands, sending blood and body pieces flying.

As you tried to move Arthur away from his kids, his children called for him, and it was all you could do to keep him at your side. You placed the man aside, hopefully out of harm’s way, but before you could make a move to return to the kids that needed your help Arthur took off at a run. You held your breath and said a silent prayer as Arthur took a running leap into the center of the machine. For all the prayers you had ever prayed this one finally took as Arthur landed safely in the middle to crouch over his children, but that’s when the real Hell came raining down as wall after glass wall exploded around you.

You hit the floor and curled up as tightly as you could manage, trying to make yourself as small a target as possible as you felt shard after shard tear through your clothes and into your flesh. And as quickly as it had begun it stopped, leaving the room, and the entire house blackened and smouldering from the explosions. You dared to uncurl from your position, your eyes first going to where Arthur and his family had been. A sigh of relief left your lips to see they seemed alright and the contraption that had been whirling dangerously around them had come to a stop.

Your ease was short lived when a tall blonde man appeared from nowhere, the sound of rushing wings accompanying him. You stood shakily from your spot on the floor, chunks of glass crunching beneath your feet as you moved to put yourself between the unknown stranger and the Kriticos’. Upon closer inspection the creature before you was quite handsome despite the burn marks littering his face and his crystal blue eyes were penetrating as he watched you with a curious cant to his head. You leveled your shotgun at him as he took a step forward, your breath hitching as his eyes shone red for a moment.

“Arthur…get you and your kids out of here now!” You shouted as you kept your gun steady and hoped whatever the thing before you was didn’t care for salt.

Arthur seemed a smart man for he didn’t argue with you. Instead, you could hear him take off at a run with his children in tow behind you. You hadn’t dared to look away from the beguiling man thing before you and with good reason as he again took another step forward. In response you pumped your shotgun and took aim

“I can smell your arousal from here… You won’t shoot me…” He practically purred as he took yet another step closer to you, his azure eyes caressing up and down your form before locking gazes with you.

A furious heat rose to your cheeks, he wasn’t wrong, but you were also scared shitless. You had never come across the likes of him before, but you had also never felt the same instant attraction as you felt for this monster before you. Your mind was unsure whether you should fuck him or shoot him. However, your body seemed to have already made up it’s mind as a wet heat pooled between your thighs and your nipples hardened beneath your bra.

“What are you?” You managed to rasp out, your adrenaline spiking as he strode forward, closing the distance between you and in effect stepping right into the barrels of your gun.

“I’m an angel…” He replied simply, a small smirk curling upon his lips as you slowly lowered your gun.

“You can’t be…” Not only did you lower your gun, but astonishment had you dropping it to the floor altogether, and with it gone the angel before you closed the gap, pressing his large frame to yours even as he snaked a chilled hand around your throat, closing off your airway.

“Such a pretty little thing for a cockroach… Foolish human… Are you the one that ruined my plans?” He turned your face this way and that via the grip on your neck as he mused both over you and the question you were unable to answer.

“No… No you’re not are you my peculiar little hunter…” Evidently something in your eyes had told him no for he had gazed into them before speaking, and as he spoke he let his fingers ease up upon your throat so that you could gasp a breath into your burning lungs.

Again a shamed crimson tinted your cheeks. His body pressed to yours and the danger of his hand around your neck made for an intoxicating mixture that had you squirming in his grasp. As if sensing your unease with your warring emotions his face leaned dipped down to meet yours, his mouth smiling but the sentiment not reaching his eyes. His breath blew wintry upon your lips as his forked tongue flickered out to skim across them.

Your body overrode your brain and opened your mouth as he teased his tongue along it, an open invitation for him to further explore. His hand moved from your neck to your chin, his thumb and fingers guiding it to his liking as his mouth encompassed yours and his cold tongue began to plunder. While the one hand remained clasping your chin to remind you he was the one with the power, his other hand came to cup your mound through your jeans. Bold fingers rubbed insistently through the denim material not only creating the oh so needed friction between your thighs, but also fanning the flames that burned low in your belly.

“Y/N!” You could faintly hear your name being called from somewhere in the ruins of the house, was it Sam, or Dean your lust fogged brain couldn’t tell.

“Who are you…” You managed when your angel broke the kiss, his head turning to where the voice had come from.

“Lucifer… Until we meet again little hunter…” He had turned back to you with an intimidating grin then released you from both of his holds before he simply disappeared, leaving your body trembling with both fear and desire.

“Y/N… Y/N you OK kid?” Dean came running into what remained of the room, Sam close behind.

“Yah… Sure…” You managed to sputter, you most certainly were not alright, you had the hots for The Devil, but you would never admit that to anyone ever.

Quietly you walked out of the rubble of the house, following a few steps behind Sam and Dean. As they spoke animatedly about all the ghosts they had ganked while you had been making out with the devil, you wondered where on the scale of sins that ranked. You were certainly headed to Hell for lusting after the fallen angel, it was just a matter of what particular circle it would land you in. As you thanked Sam and Dean for backing you up a crisp chill that ran along the length of your spine reminded you of his kiss and a small smile cracked upon your lips. Hell would have almost been worth it if the Winchesters hadn’t had interrupted.


End file.
